forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Quorlinn
| refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | rules = }} Quorlinn (also spelled Quorlin) was a lesser deity who was the god of the kenku race. History A number of obscure myths told of the creation of Quorlinn and the kenku. It was said that a certain deity, a potent, non-lawful sky god, had experimented in creation, but the effort was a failure, producing only the strange god Quorlinn. The sky god was too embarrassed to own up to this. But after a series of legendary and dubious misadventures, in which Quorlinn used disguises, thieving, trickery, and guile, in which he lost a few tail feathers in the bargain, he finally proved his worth to his creator, who rewarded him with a race created in his own image: the kenku. Unfortunately, Quorlinn was less than excited by this. He didn't want the responsibility of being god to a whole race. So he taught the kenku the arts of disguise, theft, and magic, so they could look after themselves. Personality Quorlinn was easily irritated, bad-tempered, snappy, and fickle, but not actually evil. He whined constantly about the responsibility of caring for the kenku, complaining that it weighed him down. He was not uncaring, however; his attitude could have been a defensive one, as he might have felt himself to be too weak to be a decent protector. Description Quorlinn appeared as a typical kenku — a hawk-headed humanoid with feathers, wings, and clawed hands and feet — wearing plain clothing and a black mask. Powers Quorlinn didn't bother to send omens to his followers, let alone avatars. Even his priests had to whine at him for spells, and only got them three-quarters of the time. On the off chance that Quorlinn did manifest an avatar, it would appear as a plain-clothed masked kenku, wielding a +3 short sword of quickness. It would command the spells of alter self, change self, dimension door, improved invisibility, rope trick, shadow door, and taunt, each twice a day. No natural bird or avian creature would attack it. Worshipers Quorlinn was worshiped by neutral kenku as a patron and creator deity. His priests and shamans were the most cunning and deceitful of kenku kind. They worked as spies, masterminded kidnapping operations, and set up traps and ambushes, but also worked to rescue kenku slaves, which they were bound to do. Cells and spy rings of priests gathered up and hoarded all kinds of secrets, though most of them were petty, and refused to share with other groups with childish stubbornness. Priests of Quorlin were also capable thieves. Allies Quorlinn served a greater non-lawful sky god. Quorlin was an ally of the elemental goddess Akadi, Lady of the Winds. With her power and portfolio, Akadi is a possible candidate for Quorlinn's creator. He also had ties to the halfling god Brandobaris, who had a similar outlook. Appendix Notes Further reading * References Connections Category:Lesser deities Category:True neutral deities Category:Kenkus (winged) Category:Primal spirits Category:Inhabitants of Krigala Category:Inhabitants of the Beastlands (plane) Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes